


A Crying Child Was Not Apart Of The Plan

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, i just wanted tsukki and natsu to meet, natsu gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was simple: walk quickly to the shopping center, get to the music shop at the end, buy the three albums of the band he had recently discovered, and leave. A crying child with bright orange hair was not in the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crying Child Was Not Apart Of The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I just kinda spit this out.

The plan was simple: walk quickly to the shopping center, get to the music shop at the end, buy the three albums of the band he had recently discovered, and leave. A crying child with bright orange hair was _not_ in the plan.

Upon entering the shopping center Tsukki saw the small girl standing in the middle of the crowd of shoppers looking around crying. She was obviously lost and he was annoyed that no one seemed bothered to actually help her. He sighed and made his way towards her.

Tsukki squatted down when he reached her – his height tended to scare children and was in no mood to scare the already distressed child – and put his headphones around his neck. He noticed the girl had bright golden eyes and freckles across her nose, much like another orange child he knew.

“Are you lost?” he asked gently and the girl nodded. “Who are you with?”

“My brother,” the girl responded quietly while trying to wipe away the tears on her face. It took Tsukki a moment to realize she had spoken English and while he could understand basic sentences, Tsukki wasn’t sure if he knew enough to help the girl.

“Do you speak Japanese?” he asked. She could obviously understand it but speaking it was another matter. The girl’s eyes widened in shock as though she hadn’t realized she hadn’t spoken Japanese and nodded vigorously.

“I’m with my brother,” she said again but this time in Japanese.

“What’s your name?’

“Natsu.”

“Well, Natsu-chan, I’m Tsukishima Kei. Would it be okay if I helped you find your brother?” Tsukki gave her a soft smile and offered her his hand. She nodded again and took his hand. He watched as Natsu’s eyes grew wide as he stood up and couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

Tsukki led them through the hoards of people and to the customer service center he knew far too well because of the amount of times he himself got lost here as a child.  

Tsukki was surprised he wasn’t surprised to see Hinata waiting in the line at customer service biting his nails and looking close to tears. He was surprised, however, that the boy wasn’t in full on panic mode but also extremely grateful.

“Onii-chan!” Natsu yelled as she took off running towards Hinata.

“Natsu, there you are!” Hinata scooped up Natsu in his arms when she reached him and spun her around. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

“Sorry, Onii-chan,” She mumbled.

“What on earth where you thinking - running off like that?” Hinata asked her in the most mature tone Tsukki had ever heard come from the boy’s mouth _and in English._

“Since when do you speak English?” Tsukki asked in surprise. Hinata turned and looked as if he just noticed Tsukki was there.

Hinata tilted his head as though confused as to why Tsukki had to ask that. “I’ve spoken English my entire life. My dad is American.”

“You are literally flailing English right now.”

“The teacher gets on my nerves and hardly knows what she’s talking about anyway. She pronounces everything wrong.” Hinata was saying it all like it was obvious and it was really starting to piss Tsukki off. Thankfully, Natsu cut in before Tsukki had the chance to hit her brother.

“Onii-chan, Kei-kun helped me find you!” she said brightly and Hinata looked back and forth between her and Tsukki.

“Really?”

“I did actually. Don’t look so surprised.” Tsukki wasn’t _that_ offended – he did act like an asshole a majority of the time – but it would have been nice to at least receive a thank you.

“Can we go get ice cream now, Onii-chan?” Natsu asked, tugging on Hinata’s shirt.

“Sure Natsu.” Hinata let her down and held her hand.

“Can Kei-kun come with us?”

“I don’t want to intrude –“ Tsukki cut off when Natsu pulled off the most adorable puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and he looked back nervously at Hinata.

“Where you busy? I really would like to thank you for finding Natsu. I was close to panicking before.” Hinata looked up to Tsukki expectantly which, to Tsukki, was his own version of puppy dog eyes.

“I’m not busy. I was just going to the music store anyway,” Tsukki gave in with a sigh. Natsu jumped up with an excited shout but stayed in front of Tsukki with her arms raised as though she were waiting for something.

“She wants you to hold her,” Hinata said and Natsu nodded in agreement. Tsukki wasn’t sure if he could handle any more surprises. Kids usually kept their distance from him because of his height and resting bitch face but Natsu didn’t seem to have a problem with him at all.

Figuring this was a losing battle; he picked Natsu up and placed her on his hip. He could feel the blush creep up his neck when he saw the soft smile that showed on Hinata’s face.

“Ice cream here we come!” Natsu yelled. Tsukki and Hinata chuckled and they made their way to the ice cream shop.

Tsukishima really wasn’t a fan of the stares he received but sucked it up because both Hinatas looked happy and like hell he was going to change that. He was _not_ in the mood to deal with any complaining. Okay, so the way Hinata kept smiling at him may have been a contributor as well, but definitely not a big one.

And it definitely had nothing to do with Hinata giving him a peck on the cheek before saying goodbye when it was time for them to part ways.  

 

Tsukki was halfway home when he realized he had forgotten to buy the albums.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Tsukki and Natsu getting along and torturing Hinata.


End file.
